Little Mermaid 3: Ursual and Morgana's revenge
by maxwicked
Summary: Ursula and Morgana are brought back to wreck havoc under and above the sea! please R&R! more chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Little Mermaid

Ursula and Morgana's Revenge

Chapter 1

Lightning struck the ocean's surface shooting a green light into the air. The sky was quickly filled with black clouds and rian. More lighitning struck the ocean's surface. Suddenly, a giant whirl pool began to form, and the lightning struck inside the whirl pool. Then, slowly, a green haze arose from the whirl pool into the sky and the whirl pool flashed with green and blue lights.

The haze slowly covered the sky completly, the whirl pool continued flashing, and lighting continued striking the whirl pool. Then from the pit of the whirl pool two villanious laughs started to fill the air. Laughs that the whole sea new and feared, even the mighty King Triton.

"King Triton!" A Royal Gaurd called entering the throne room.

"Yes" King Triton responded.

"Something terrible has happened! The seas of the south have blackened! The residents of that area were forced out by a terrible creature! No one can clarify what it is! It is slowly moving this way!" The Gaurd explained.

"It will not take this palace as long as I hold this triton!" Triton declared.

"Yes. We all know that sir. Its not just that though. Someone said, that they believed to have seen, Ursula...and... Morgana...toghether." The Gaurd studured.

"Thats impossible! They were both killed! I was there to witness both! Thats impossible..." Triton paused, "If this is true though... We must make sure everyone is aware. Apart I can handle them. Together though... they have greater power than anyone could imagine!"

"Yes your highness. Should i tell the other members of the Royal Gaurd?" The Gaurd asked.

"Yes, but make an annoucement over the shell box. Than you must go to Ariel and make sure she does not let Melody come back! SHe must stay away from here as long as this problem stays. GO NOW!" Triton demanded. The gaurd nodded and swam away. As the gaurd left Sebastian crawled in under him.

"Sebastian! Come here now! Quickly!" Triton deamanded. Sebastion swam to Triton as fast as his little claws would take him.

"Yes your highness?" Sebastian asked.

"Did you hear?" Triton asked.

"Yes sir. Do you believe it's true? The two sister's have returned?" Sebastian worried.

"I don't have any idea of how...There is only way i can think of...Mom...She loved those two. Dad loved me. Thats why i got the Triton, Ursula got his shell, and Morgana got the last of his magic. Mom must have brought them back so they could come on top. She must have used powers from the sky. She was more evil than those two combined, and more powerful." Triton Explained.

"Your highness, what if she brought them back, to bring her back?" Sebastian spazed. Triton froze. He didn't speak or move for minutes.

"If that is so, we have more to fear than my sisters. They need my triton for that though, and i will not give it to them without a fight!" Triton said.

"Your father though! If they can bring her back, couldn't you bring him back?" Sebastion questioned.

"Yes, I suppose so, but i would need there magic as well. It will be hard enough fighting off the two of them and the power to get my father back." Triton explained.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Your armies are trained to handle anything." Sebastian encouraged.

"Yes. Yes i suppose soo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please! Someone! Help us!" A Mother Mermaid called from inside a collapsing house. No one responded. Only screams and darkness filled the air. The mother mer craddled her child in her arms under the bed. The baby was letting out high pitched screams. Suddenly the bed started to break under the pressure of the stone walls.

"Please! Somebody!" The mother cried. She held her child tighter as she felt the bed pushing down on her back. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her and her child from under the bed.

"Come on! This way!" A merman instructed swimming out a small circle window. The mom followed with her child held tight. As the three got out the window a voice yelled, "We missed some!".

"Ha! Look, its a whole mer-folk family!" another voice laughed. Then from out of a black appeared Ursula followed by Morgana. The three mers were scared out of there wits. They couldn't move.

"You go. I'll hold them." The merman whispered to the mermaid. She nodded in response and bolted away.

"Morgana! Get her!" Ursula demanded. The merman swam up in front of them and stopped.

"You're gonna have to get through me first!" He declared. The two sisters looked at each other then started laughing.

"HA! You think you can stop us! hahah!" Ursula laughed. Then she lunged two of her tentacles at him. They both went through his in an instant.

"You're getting my tentacles messy. Get off!" Ursula yelled flinging her tentacles back and forth. Blood flowed out of his body turning the area around him dark red. After throwing him around many times, the merman flung off her tentacles to the sandy ocean floor.

"Oooo! That was a hard fight! I almost lost!" Ursula joked, "Now, let's get that girl before anyone officially declares our return." Ursula said. Morgana nodded and the the two swam after the mermaid and her child.

The mermaid swam with her child and didn't look back. She flipped her fins as hard as she could till she couldn't flip her fins anymore. Slowly she started to slow down. Finally she came to a complete stop, taking a breath. She looked around for cover, she didn't see much. A few rocks and a field of thick seaweed. She was stuck. She needed to think quick, the two sisters would catch up to her any second now. She started to swim again, when she heard the laughs of the sisters behind her. Panicing, she raced into the field of seaweed and nestled her, and her child, amongst the seaweed. Completly covering the two of them.

The two sisters settled their tentacles on the ocean floor, right in front of the seaweed field. They looked around and saw nothing, except little fish swimming around the area. Seeing nothing, the two rose from the ocean floor and started to swim across the field of seaweed. The mermaid watched as the sister's swam over top them. There evil tentacles twisting in with the look of death. Soon they were out of sight and the mermaid slowly swam out of the field. She looked around her, now not even fish were able to be seen. She took a deep breath and started swimming for the surface.

As she started swimming her baby let out a loud cry. The mother looked at her baby and then to where the sisters had gone. Acting quickly, she dropped her baby into the field and started swimming to the surface. In an instant Morgana was above her, tentacles spread out blocking the mermaid way. She turned to swim down, but Ursula had blocked that way. Slowly the two sisters floated to the mermaid's sides enciriling her with their tentacles. The mermaid shook with fear while she held herself.

"Look at this cute one! We may have to spare her Ursula!" Morgana laughed.

"Oh! Your right! We may have to! But Wait! Her baby! It's gone. Where did it go sweetheart?" Ursula asked stroking the girls arm with a tentacle.

"My baby is safe! He is with King Triton now! You hags will never get to him!" The mermaid claimed.

"Oooo! King Triton! Sooo scary! Let me ask you a question babycakes, who is slowly taking over the entire ocean? Us, or him?" Urusla asked.

"He'll stop you! Both of you! You'll both return your watery graves!" The mermaid stated. Morgana reached at her slowly with her tentacle. The mermaid smacked it away.

"We've got a fighter here sister dear." Morgana joked. The two sister's laughed at the mermaid.

"Sweetie, let me explain something to you. By the time we are through with him, no one, will be able to stop us." said Ursula. As the finished, Ursula raised her hand and a green bolt of lighting shot out, striking the mermaid. The mermaid let out a horrific scream and tightened her fists. Then slowly her body loosened and floated down into the field. Her body nestled into the the sand, looking her baby right in the face.

"Shame. She was a pretty one." Morgana said.

"Not as pretty as that Ariel though. She and her little Princie will pay for what they did to us!" Ursula said.

"Along with that wretched daughter of hers!" Morgana added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The merbaby looked at her mom questionably, then up at the two sister. He tried to reach for them, but couldn't get them. Then he let out a shriek, and the two sisters looked down. They saw the seaweed moving back and forth. Then the baby let out another shriek. The two floated down to the field and moved the weeds to reveal the baby.

"Aww. What a cute little baby. Too bad we won't get to see if he'll be a stud or not." Morgana said aiming her palm at him. Slowly a blue light started glowing in her hand.

"Morgana! Wait!" Ursula demanded.

"What?" Morgana asked making the blue light disappear.

"This baby is young. Only a year or soo old. If we raise this baby, we can teach it our ways for when we pass on! Then the seas won't go back to their perfect little world! We will control the seas forever! No one will be able to stop our empire! No one!" Usula cheered.

"We can't watch the baby though! We have to take over Atlantis. Who knows how long that'll be!" Morgana stressed.

"Sister! Don't worry about it! I'll handle it! Flotsom! Jetsom!" Ursula yelled. Out of no where two gold lights formed in fornt of Ursula. They grew brighter and birghter. Finally two eels formed from the two golden lights.  
"Yeeeesss?" The two eels asked.

"Aww! My poopsies! Mommies missed you!" said Ursula. The two eels started encircling her and rubbing up against her.

"Whaaat isss your wiiiiisssh?" The eels asked.

"Take this child to my lair. Make sure he is fed and make sure he drinks this potion." Ursula said as a vile, with a green liquid inside, fromed in her hands.

"Annything for youuu." The eels promised. Flotsom took the vile from Ursula's hands, then Jetsom took the baby, both wrapping the objuect in the center of their body.

"No be off! Mommy will be home soon!" Urusla promised. The two eels swam off with the objects. Each one slowly disappeared into the dark cloud of the newly created ocean.

"Now my baby sister, before we take Atlantis, there is someplace else I wanna vist." Ursula smiled then started laughing villinaously and the two swam toward the surface.

King Triton sat on his throne, with his triton tightly gripped in his hand. He flipped his fin back and forth with a worried look on his face.

"Sebastion! What's the update on the seawitches?" Triton asked.

"No one can confirm it. They say black water covers their village and then things start to get destroyed. No one has scene them." Sebastion explained.

"This is terrible. My sisters may or may not be alive. If they are alive then the ocean may fall under their control! If its not them, we have to figure out what this thing is and destroy it. I think this may be the final days of Atlantis." Triton mourned.

"My King! Don't think like that! You must be optimistic about this! That's the only way we will beat this 'force' or whatever it is! What if your daughters saw you like this!?" Sebastian asked.

"My daughters? My daughters! They must be protected! Take them to the secret caves! You and flounder look after them! They must be taken care of!" Triton demanded.

"Yes sir. Yes sir! What about Ariel and Melody? They are above the sea. Should I bring them down here?" Sebastian asked.

"No. As long as Ariel and Melody remain above the sea they are more safe then us. Which is why im not worrying about those two yet." Triton explained.

"Should the other girls go above the sea as well?" Sebastian asked.

"No. They're not like Ariel. They wouldn't adapt to the world above. They would be afraid of everything. They will be safe in caves." Triton explained.

"How about the citizens? Where will they go?" Sebastian asked.

"They will have to find somewhere to hide. There is not enough room in the caves for all of them. I can't do much for them. I feel like i have betrayed them." Triton mourned.

"You have not betrayed them you highness! You just made a mistake. All of us do it. Don't stress it." Cheered Sebastian.

"I guess..." Triton started but was interupted by a Royal gaurd member.

"Your highness! W...we..w...we have more problems than we would have hoped now!" The gaurd panted.

"What do you mean!?" Triton asked.

"The humans castle! It...It...It..." Studdered the gaurd.

"Spit it out!" Yelled Triton. The gaurd couldn't speak his face slowly turned white.

"What is it!?" Triton asked.

"King Triton behind you!" The gaurd yelled. Sebastian and Triton looked behind his throne. A giant tiger shark was swimming throught the pillars of the throne room. It raced forward at all of them.  
"Your highness! Its Undertow! Morgana's shark!" Announced Sebastian.

"You have no place here! Begone!" Boomed Triton aiming his triton at Undertow.

Undertow opened his mouth ready to bite, but the king shot a bolt of lighting right at Undertow. Undertow went flying back and was unconcious for a few seconds. After the few seconds Undertow came concious and swam away, out of the throne room.

"My...My sister's have returned...They will be here soon." Triton predicted.

"Sir, something worse is occuring now." Claimed the gaurd.

"What?" Triton asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ariel sat in the pravilion that over looked the sea. She watched as the waves crashed against the rocks and the sand on the beach.

"What a beatiful day! I think I'll take Melody down to see daddy!" Areil thought to herself.

"Areil!" A voice called form across the grand bridge leading to the privillion. Ariel looked. She saw King Eric walking across the bridge. She smiled and wave. She looked out at the sea one last time, then stood up and started walking toward Eric. Seconds after she left the pravilion a bright green ligthting bolt struck the bridge, leaving a giant gap between Ariel and Eric.

"What the hell?" Eric asked himself looking around. Then another bright green bloth strck the bridge again. making the gap larger. A laugh then filled the air. A laugh both Ariel and Eric both reconized. They looked out to sea and saw Ursual on a giant rock in the ocean. Her hands were glowing green and her eyes filled with hatred. Then with in a split second a black shadowed formed around her and took her to the top of the pravilion. She looked at Ariel and Eric and started to laugh.h

"You fools! You thought you could defeat me!? Me! The greates witch of the sea!? Well you were wrong! Now it's time to meet your deaths!" Ursual yelled. "NOW MORGANA!" Ariel and Eric looked back at the rock Ursual was on. Morgana now took her spot her hands glowing blue. Suddenly a blue lighting bolt hit the tower that held up the pravillon. Ariel let out a scream of pure terror.

"Just try and save her now!" Ursual said as the black shadow cam and took her back to the rock with Morgana.

Slowly the tower started to tip over. Ariel panicked and looked at Eric. "ARIEL! JUMP!" Eric yelled. Ariel started sprinting toward Eric. Right as she got to the end she pushed off and reached out to grap the other broken edge of the bridge. Her hands were met by Erics, he grabbed her hands tightly and started pulling her. Quickly he had Ariel up and into his arms. The pravilion crashed into the ground shattering.

"How cute! You saved your wife! What about your daughter hot stuff? Huh!? Did you even think about her!? Now my babies! Destroy the castle of King Eric!" Ursula yelled. As she said those words, creatures emerged from the sea chargin at the castle. These creatures looked as though they were human, but with body parts of creatures of the deep. Some had tentacles for arms, others with a long sworded nose, and some that were just covered in crustaian.

"Eric! Melody is in the rock side cave!" Ariel cried.

"They don't know that! She will be safer there! As long as she closed it when she went in, they will never find her!" Eric comforted Ariel. The two looked down as the creatures quickly swept through the village and through the castle gate. Smoke was already rising in the air form the village.

The two sisters watched as the castle came falling under their rain. Then they both disappeared with the shadows and it transported them into the courtyard of the castle. They started firing their lighting bolts in all directions. Explosions or screams of pain followed each blast of lighting. With in minutes the two sisters and their army had seized the ground level of the castle.

"Just as I pictured! Now my minons! Find the king and queen and their little brat daughter! And when you do bring them to me!" Ursula demanded.

Eric ran around the second level of the castle gather up all the warriors he could. While Ariel snuck through the destoyed village to the cave where Melody was.

"Now men! We can kill these things! Go for the head and the heart! Leave none alive! Archers! Flame arrows!" He yelled as arrows of fire filled the air and came down on the creatures. Many fell as the arrows pierced their heads. Others simply pulled the arrows out of their body. As soon as all the arrows had hit the ground men from the castle ran down the stairs leadinf from the second level to the first attacking the creatures. The two sides battled clashed their baldes together trying to kill the others. Some men charged at Ursula and Morgana but soon met death with the flashes of lighting.

Ariel went from each burned house to another. Trying not to be seen by watching creatures. As she ran to the next burned house she was grabbed by one of the creatures. The creatures was short and fat. He had the head of a lobster and had a shark fin on his back. In one hand he held Ariel's wrist and in the other hand a giant axe.

"Hey boys! Look at this cute little Angle Fish! Being at the bottom of the ocean really does lack fun! But raiding villages, you have a lot of fun!" The creature explained throwing Ariel to the ground. Withing seconds Ariel was surrounded by a dozen of the creatures, all closing in on her.

"I bet she feels gooood!" One said.

"I agree with you there!" said another.

"The question is, who gets her first!?" The fat one laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Ariel cried.

"I just want her lips! You guys can have the rest!" A tall skinny one claimed.

"He he he! Im good just as long as i get a go!" said a tall masculene one

"We better get to it! The sister's will want her soon! Say about fifteen minutes should be good!" The fat one acknowledged. The crowd now picked her up and started pushind her around. One grabbed her and licked her cheek.  
"OoooOOOooo! Tasty!" He laughed pushing her to another. The next guy ripped her top open so her bra was visable. "MMM! This is going to be good!" He smiled. He pushed her to another one, the tall skinny one. He threw her to the ground and pulled down his pants and underware. He then layed on top of her and started pulling apart her pants laughing. The other guys cheered as they all began pulling down their pants and underware.

"Get off!!" Ariel screamed. She continued scream as the skinny one started pulling down her underware. She slapped and fought but cut her hands on the crustaian on the creature.  
"HELP! ERIC! HELP!" She screamed.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" A voice boomed and a giant bolt of lighting struck across the group of creatures blowing each one of them up shooting shells in all direction. Ariel curled up in a ball as the crustaian came down from the sky.


End file.
